pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mike McDougall
Mike McDougall (wym. Majk Mak-Dałgal) - Kot domowy, nacjonalistyczny Amerykanin, głowa rodziny McDougallów. Został stworzony przez Sami-wiecie-kogo Jest dowódcą Organizacji Terrorytycznej McDougalla. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Vic. Jego prawdziwe imię to Michael Malcolm Manley McDougall II. Zawsze ma przy sobie Amerykańską flagę i karabin. Jest najgroźniejszym wrogiem Pingwinów. Chce zawładnąć nad Kontynentem. Jest sponsorowany przez Zakon Zrozumienia. Debiutuje w odcinku Niepoznany, pojawia się także w filmie Wielka Zemsta Wielkich Aliantów Z, w którym łączy się z Bulgotem, Czerwonym Wiewiórem i Hansem w organizację zwaną Aliantami Z, aby razem zawładnąć nad światem. Jest też jednym z ich dowódców. Pojawia się w serialach Pozdrowienia z 2099 (wspomniany) i Przeciętne dni z życia OTMD. Mąż Melissy McDougall oraz ojciec czwórki dzieci. Jego największe marzenie to utworzenie państwa o nazwie Stany Zjednoczone Imperialnej Cywilizacji.thumb|Logo jego organizacji Wygląd Mike jest kotem domowym, zwykłym dachowcemKot nie należący do żadnej rasy. Nie różni się za bardzo od reszty swojego gatunku. Jest szaro-czarno-bury, wysoki i ma ciemny, długi ogon. Zazwyczaj nosi wszystkie wojskowe odznaczenia, amerykańską flagę oraz karabin (w rzeczywistości jest to miotacz wszystkoniszczący, 1000000 silniejszy niż zwykły karabin), czyli symbole OTMD. Jego włosy są krótkie. Jest niezwykle przystojny. Biografia Michael Malcolm Manley McDougall II urodził się 16 stycznia 1980 w mieście Syracuse w stanie Nowy Jork, jako syn dwóch kotów. Z nauką radził sobie bardzo dobrze, był prawdopodobnie najlepszy w klasie. Miał słabość do przedmiotów ścisłych i wiele innych uczniów od niego odpisywało. Potem poznał pewnego chomika syryjskiego o imieniu Vic, przez którego stał się drugi najlepszy w klasie. Mimo iż Mike czasami nawet go bił, to polubili się. W końcu poszedł na studia. Od dawna fascynowały go książki o wojsku i podbojach. Poznał niemal wszystkie maszyny używane przez Amerykanów w czasie obu wojen światowych, a także budowę japońskiego superpancernika "Yamato". Wszyscy zalecali mu militarystykę, ale on wybrał archeologię. Ale nie byle po co. Aby odkryć grób jednego z swoich mentorów - Aleksandra Wielkiego. W tym czasie Vic studiował niemal wszystko - kończył po 3-4 miesiącach każdy wydział nauk. Kiedy Mike dostał już dyplom za ukończenie studiów, to został poinformowany, że jeden z jego licznych kuzynów został rozszarpany przez psa. Po jego pogrzebie w życiu Michaela się zmieniło; Chciał zmiażdzyć wszystkie psy. Vic przekonstrował pewnego oddanego złom Pick - upa na Forda Matrixa - Na najlepszego samochodu dla gangów wszechczasów. Pewne polowanie na psy w Nowym Jorku zakończyło się klęską - Pewien Pingwin ich przyłapał. Był to Skipper. W związku z tym Mike postanowił, że będzie zabijał nie tylko psy, ale też każdego własnego wroga. Chce podbić cały świat. Po sprowadzeniu kameleonów z Madagaskaru zaczął to realizować. Ma wrażenie, że ciągle ponosi porażki. W końcu postawowił zaprzyjaźnić się z Doktorem Bulgotem, Czerwonym Wiewiórem, Królem Szczurów i Hansem i utworzyć z nimi organizację Aliantów Z. Oczekuje, że dzięki sojuszowi zawładną nad światem. Ich pierwszy cel to eliminacja wszystkich wrogów. Na pierwszym miejscu jest zoo w Central Parku, a celem - Oddział Skippera. Oprócz tego, prowadzi tzw. drugie życie. Tak określa życie poza tym, że chce zawładnąć nad światem. Do niego należą mi. in. dzieci, Melissa, przyjaźń z Vicem i opieka nad kameleonami. Korzenie Tak jak około 62% Amerykanów, Mike ma europejskie korzenie. Udało się stwierdzić, że kot jest w: *45% Brytyjczykiem *25% Niemcem *15% Włochem *5% Norwegiem *1% Irlandczykiem *1% Grekiem *1% Węgrem *1,9993% Holendrem *0,0007% Szkotem Charakter Mike w otoczeniu rodziny, armii lub przyjaciół jest zazwyczaj spokojny. Jednak w otoczeniu wrogów jest szalony i wściekły. Nie lubi zabijać wrogów, ale dodawać ich do jego swojej "kolekcji" w więzieniu, co wydaje się innym geniuszom zła dziwne. Ma też inną strategię. Zamiast niszczyć co popadnie, oszczędza domy czy lasy. Zależy mu tylko na śmierci swoich wrogów. W związku z tym pozostawia mniej śladów niż jego koledzyInni ultrazłoczyńcy. Cechy Charakteru *Czasem szalony *Zły *Inteligentny *Władczy *Jest Nacjonalistą *Tajemniczy *Wesoły *Okropny *Rozrywkowy *Zabójczy *Niebezpieczny *Agresywny *Jest Islamofobem *Słodki (By zdezorientować wroga)Często jest to dziwne *Śmieszny tylko czasami! Relacje Z Vicem Vic dla Mike'a jest inteligentny i rozsądny. Mimo iż reprezentują dwa skrajne rodzaje - "Mózgowiec" i "Siłofil", to są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Czasami się nawet kłócą. Z Kameleonami Początkowo traktował je surowo, jak żołnierzy. Ale z czasem zaczął je traktować znacznie łagodniej, nawet przestał się do nich odzwywać w liczbie mnogiej. Z Melissą Nie wiele wiadomo o ich pierwszych spotkaniach. Ale się pobrali. Są zgodni z sobą, mimo iż czasami są między nimi nieporozumienia. Z Resztą rodziny Każde dziecko jest przez niego lubiane, chociaż nie jest skory do zabawy. Z Rodzicami, to musi zostawiać ich w spokoju, dlatego relacje stały w miejscu. Ostatnio lepiej się dogaduje i częściej widuje z Jackiem Cathingtonem. Z Członkami ZZ Koci dowódca obiecał Zakonowi Zrozumienia, że w zamian za finanse będzie tłukł ich wrogów. Czasami z tym przesadzał. Nawet zabijał wrogów przeznaczonych do zabicia przez innych. Każde nieporozumienie się kończy tak samo - Garnette wygraża ucięciem dotacji, a Mike robi wszystko, by do tego nie doszło. Jednak Mike wraz z kameleonami wytępił wielu wrogów Zakonu. Z Doktorem Bulgotem Od razu się zaprzyjaźnili, ze względu na wspólnych wrogów. Z Czerwonym Wiewiórem Obaj się nie lubieli, aż do WZWAZ, kiedy Mike zrobił cios ostateczny - Coca Colę. Teraz się lubią. Według Mike'a Czerwony to Rosjanin numer 2 - pierwszym jest jego daleki kuzyn Ivan. Z Resztą Aliantów Z Takie same, jak z Bulgotem. Z Ubem Taborsonem Mike zawsze stara się pogodzić spór między nim a Vicem. Z Laszlo Kiedy kret spytał go, dlaczego go uwolnił, to Mike McDougall odpowiedział, że zrobił to, bo według danych miał podobne poglądy, wystarczające, by uznać go za mcdougalistę. Wniosek: Mike śpieszy z pomocą każdemu, kto go popiera bądź osobników w jego stylu. Umiejętności *Czytanie i Pisanie *Doskonała znajomość Angielskiego (wszystkich odmian), Niemieckiego, Francuskiego, Hiszpańskiego i Portugalskiego. Nie licząc Łaciny. *Karate i Kung-fu *Ludzka mowa *Używanie pazurów jako broń *Dowodzenie organizacją *Więzienie wrogów *Zabijanie psówPrzy użyciu kameleonami. *Posługiwanie się innymi w łapaniu mysz *Dowodzenie kameleonami *Wykorzystywanie słabości innych *Utrudnianie swoim wrogom życia Rodzina *Michael Malcolm Manley McDougall Senior (Ojciec) *Melanie Megan McDougall zd. Cathington (Matka) *Melissa Melina McDougall zd. Coote (Żona) *Michael Malcolm Manley McDougall III (Syn) *Morris Miles McDougall (Syn) *Myleene Millicenta McDougall (Córka) *Maisie Montana McDougall (Córka) *Jack Cathington (Daleki kuzyn) Historia rozwoju postaci Odkąd oglądam Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (gdzieś około jesieni 2011), zawsze w nich brakuję kota. I to jakiegoś pożądnego, nie "drugiego Maksa". Dlatego wymyśliłem Mike'a. Ostateczny wygląd postaci wymyśliłem w maju 2014r. Wielokrotnie przenosiłem m.in. miejsce urodzenia i jego wygląd. W dniach 8 lipca - 26 października 2014 Mike był artykułem na medal, dzięki głosom WiKuSsKi, Kiary, Szenzii, Hussa oraz Lolka. JF z okazji 2 tygodni administratorstwa dał mu Order Jowiana. Osobny artykuł: Głosowanie na postać na medal Poglądy Mike wykształcił sobie zupełnie nowe poglądy na świat, niż reszta świata. Jego przemyślenia stały się podstawą poglądu zwanego Mcdougalizmem. Mogę sobie pozwolić na przedstawienie punktów w formie przemówień. Geopolityka Mcdougaliści, mamy nowe zadanie. Pierwsze z nich to First Power - Najważniejsze państwo świata. Tak się składa, że nim będzie Ameryka, bo kto by to kwestionował, poza tymi, co wierzą w stereotypy o nas? Drugie to Second Power - Siły, będące sojusznikami państwa pierwszego. Są one odpowiedzialne za większość światowej produkcji i takie tam. Kolejne to Third Power - Siły będące wrogami Pierwszych i Drugich, najczęściej komunistyczne. Powinny one walczyć o tytuł światowych mocarstw, ale ich wysiłek ma pójść na marnę. Jeszcze są Fourth Power - Biedne Państwa, nikomu nie przeszkadzające. Religia Co do religii, warto, aby zawsze istniała supremacja judeochrześcijaństwa. Jednak nie oznacza to, że Chrześcijanie i Żydzi, którzy kłopotu nie powodują, to trzeba tolerować inne religie. Oczywiście jedną musze pominąć. To Islam. Powinno mu się odebrać status religii, gdyż to nie religia, tylko prymitywny system totalitarny. Muzułmanów powinno się mordować, rzucać pod pociągi, zaczepiać do fajerwerków, zrzucać z setnego piętra i palić na stosie. Kiedyś zresztą to robili nam i Żydom. Islam nie ma żadnej dobrej strony. Rasy Najwybitniejsza rasa świata to ta kaukaska. U nas, czyli u zwierząt, nie ma to znaczenia. Nie możemy poniżać czarnych. Latynosów? Zlikwidować ich niezależność. A Azjaci to muszą mieć obniżoną inteligencję. Wzywam japońskich mcdougalistów! Niech oni skończą z nauką liczenia na liczydłach!!! Media Mój, przepraszam, nasz kraj jest źródłem kultury masowej i niech tak pozostanie. Ale każdy próbuje z nami sobie poradzić. Owszem, że niemal tylko Rosjanie czytają rosyjskie książki, mało kto poza Chińczykami słucha chińskiej muzyki, a filmy z Bollywood - chociaż mają sporą widownię, to niewiele ludzi poza Hindusami, mieszkańcami Południowej Azji, Rosjanami itd. je ogląda. Jest za to inne zagrożenie, tylko przesuńmy się trochę na wschód. Chodzi o Japonię i jej "otaku", czyli o miłośników ich popkultury. Muszą za takie coś zapłacić. '' Punkty W zasadzie nie trzeba dawać tych przemówień, często zawierającymi filozofię. Wystarczy wyjaśnić to punktami: #Dla każdego człowieka najważniejsze powinno być państwo, w którym żyje. Migranci nie mogą psuć go własną kulturą i muszą się zaadoptować. #Najważniejszym państwem na świecie powinno być państwo, w którym powstał McdougalizmCzyli USIC. Powinno ono mieć bardzo dużo praw, np. ##Cenzurowanie środków poprawy wizerunków innych państw. ##Niechętne wzorowanie się na zagranicy. ##Błyskawiczna asymilinacja migrantów. ##Propaganda naiwnych. ##Oddziały policji, która niszczy wrogów Ameryki pokojowo. ##Powolna standaryzacja kultury innych państw. #Najlepsza w świecie narodowość to taka, która powstała na bazie wielu, ale ma jeden język i religię. Nie wolno tego naśladować. #Ścisłych zwolenników tej teorii powinno się nazywać Mcdougalistami. Mają za zadanie szerzyć swoje szeregi, ale nie siłą. Powinni szanować wyznawców innych ideologii. #Każda religia ma prawo prowadzić do zbawienia. Istnieje jednak wyjątek. Jest nim islam. Oto instrukcja postępowania z wyznawcami tej religii bądź miejscami kultu itd. ##Każdy meczet bądź inny rodzaj muzułmańskiego kultu powinien zostać zburzony bądź przebudowany na cokolwiek innego. ##Każdy wyznawca tej religii powinien zostać zabity bądź nawrócony na chrześcijaństwo. ##Każde muzułmańskie święto powinno zostać zakazane. Uczestnikom ich obchodów ma grozić kara 10 lat więzienia. ##Każde państwok, w którym islam to religia dominująca, powinna nie liczyć na przetrwanie amerykańskiej inwazjii. #Każdy obywatel powinien mieć prawa do wyznawania każdej ideologii, nawet skrajnie nie zgadzających się z Macdougalizmem. #Podobnie z religią, wyjątek to islam. #Rząd nie ma prawa decydować o sprawach osobistych obywateli. #Dla przedstawiciela jakiejś narodowości najważniejsze powinno być jego państwo. Oznacza to, że migranci powinni być asymilinowani, tak, by niczym się nie różnili od rodowitych mieszkańców. #Kiedy zostanie wynaleziona jakaś technologia, która może polepszyć i ułatwić życie społeczeństwa, to ma zostać natychmiast zaakceptowana. Plany Zamierza stworzyć państwo, zwane USIC. Historię jego imperium przeczytasz tutaj: Stany Zjednoczone Imperialnej Cywilizacji.thumb|Ciekawe, co jest tutaj takiego niezwykłego... thumb|Jego ostateczny plan (punkt numer 1000000) - United States of Earth. Wrogowie Mike ma miliardy wrogów (Większość to bakterie), którzy przeszkadzają mu w zawładnięciu nad światem. Chociaż wie, że wszystkich nie uda się mu wybić, to zrobi to z jak największą liczbą. *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Szeregowy *Manfredi *Johnson *Buck Rockgut *Wujek Nigel *Oddział Joanny (Asia, Miliko, Lucia, Charlotte, JeannetteOddział wymyśliła WiKuSsKa.) *Wszyscy ci, którzy są wrogami jego organizacji *Ligi zwierzęcych komandosów *FBI *NSA No say agency *CIA *DIA *ChińczycyZa ich wzrost gospodarczy, przez Mike'a nazywany "oszustwem" *Rosjanie Kacapy *Władmir Putin *Fidel de Castro *Kim Dzong Un *Muzułmanie Muslimsy *Arabowie *Psy *Myszy *Bakterie *Wirusy *Każdy, kto mu nadejdzie na drogę. Przyjaciele *Vic *Proszę, proszę, proszę *Stalinus Leninus (Do WZWAZ wróg) *A kto mieszka w kanałach? *Hans *Kameleony *Homary *Szczury *Ivan *Edward Snowden *Zack *Kosmiczne kałamarnice *Wolfgang Fishcher *Ub Taborson *Remus *Laszlo *Każdy, kto chce z nim współpracować. Przezwiska *'Dla kameleonów: "Generał", "Pan", "Szef" *'''Vic: ''"Siłofil"Człowiek korzystący z siły, a nie - jak pasuje Vicowi, mózgiem, "Przyjaciel"'' *'Ub Taborson: '"Szef" *'Flawian: '"Kociak" *'Muzułmanie: '"Anty-Allah", "Zróbmy mu Dżihad" *'Remus: '"Pracodawca" *'Karl: '"Führer" Uzbrojenie Koci dowódca posiada masę broni. Lepiej jego nie wzywać na pojedynek. Prezentuję listę arsenału. Ciekawostką jest to, że bronie mające swoje stare odpowiedniki oraz cyfrę w nazwie mają zamienioną cyfrę na "X". *'Karabin MX "Miotacz Wszystkoniszczący" Garand '- Przerobiony z karabinu M1 Garand przez Vica. Ma wiele funkcji. Są to: **'Fire '(ang. Ogień) - Miotacz ognia, który może jednym zapłonem spalić las. **'Snow '(ang. Śnieg) - Miotacz śniegu, będący w stanie zasypać całe miasteczko. Do tego wystarczy jedna kropelka wody, mimo to jest absolutnie niezbędna. **'Laser '- Laser, zdolny do przecięcia samochodu na pół. Wytwarza falę Omega, której się nic nie oprze. **'Weapon' (ang. Broń) - Zwykły karabin. Mike używa go rzadko, chociaż jest najbardziej ekonomiczny. *'Plecakowy MXAX '(nazywany Mksaksem) - Wzorowany na plecakowym miotaczu ognia M1A1. Jest pomniejszony i efektywniejszy. *'Granat Rakietowy '- Granat, ale kiedy się go rzuci, to odpala się rakieta i frunie na Księżyc. *'Zbroja '- Używana w walce zbroja w kolorze czarno - czerwono - szarym. Ma miernik tętna, maskę antygazową, dostęp do internetu, paliwo i jetpack oraz zasilanie dla reszty broni. thumb|370px|Mike w zbroi. *'Jonolaser '- Laser jonowy. Jest w stanie wyłączyć wszystko, co jest zasilane prądem w okolicy. *'FXF Wildcat '- Jego samolot. Został zbombardowany przez Japończyków w czasie walk o Pearl Harbour, a następnie wtrafił na złom. Został przez pewnego człowieka ukradziony, a następnie sprzedany. W ostateczności wtrafił do Mike'a. Dzięki modernizacji niemal nie da się zauważyć, że jest aż taki stary. Vic jest jego radiooperatorem. *'Szwajcarski zegarek' - Naciśnięcie go w odpowiednich punktach spowoduje, że pojawi się zbroja i Mike będzie od razu wyglądał jak robot. *'Bananomiot '- Również dzieło Vica, ale jest to idealna broń na małpy. Rzuca chocobananami. Nawet Mason i Edek nie mogą się oprzeć. Wcielenia Postanowiłem, że Mike w różnych serialach albo innych tego typu rzeczach będzie miał różne wcielenia. Postanowiłem sobie to niecałe kilkanaście minut temu. Jako Człowiek Jest dobrze ubrany. Szczególną uwagę zwracają wojskowy kapelusz, ciężkie buty. Ma niebieskie oczy. Ma też w T-shircie kieszenie, w których mieszczą się smartfon, długopis, latarka. Nosi zegarek na ramieniu. Pod innymi względami nie różni się bardzo od czworonożnego oryginału. Jeździ dalej swoim pick-upem i ma tą samą broń. Ponadto, ma takie same poglądy i cele. Jako ktoś z świata Gwiezdnych Wojen Jest kotem a nie jakąś tam nieznaną rasą. Ale jest sithem - oczywiście nauczycielem, a nie jego uczniem!Yoda pod koniec "Mrocznego Widma" wspomniał, że powinni istnieć dwaj sithowie - nauczyciel i jego uczeń. Kiedy zginął Maul, pojawił się Dooku. Kiedy zniknął Dooku, pojawił się Vader. Dopiero potem zginęli obaj naraz i zapanował pokój.. Jedyna część ciała, jaką widać, to ogon. Jest solidnie pokryty płaszczem, przez co nikt go nigdy nie zobaczył w całości. Jego miecz świetlny jest czerwony.thumb|350px|Pojazd. Przypisy Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Michalomatek Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Organizacja Terrorystyczna McDougalla Kategoria:Alianci Z Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Przeciętne dni z życia OTMD Kategoria:Wielka Zemsta Wielkich Aliantów Z Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Imperialnej Cywilizacji